


Good morning

by Alckalin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Au everyone lives, Bagfurshield, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not even joking this is fluffier than the last one, get ready to vomit rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alckalin/pseuds/Alckalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili wake up their uncle early in the morning to figure out who is sharing his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



It had been their favourite game as kids. They called it “let’s wake Uncle up really early in the morning and laugh at his sleepy face”. Because if it was common for Thorin to look majestic all day long, the moment he left the bed he was an utterly different Dwarf. Fili and Kili figured that they could try to play that game again, now that Erebor had been regained, and that their war wounds had healed.

They tried their best not to giggle in front of the door when they knocked really loud, and then heard their uncle grunt and rise out to bed. It is to be mentioned that they also hoped to see if he had allowed Bilbo in his room or not, for bets had been made, and well, they wanted to make sure they won. If they grinned widely when they heard the door open, their smiles quickly faded away.

Thorin looked terrible: his hair was tangled, huge dark rings were to be seen under his eyes, said eyes did not seem to know where to look, he was missing most of his clothes except a piece of underwear – _thank Aulë_ – and…

“Is that Bofur’s hat on your head?” Kili managed to get out of his mouth, still petrified. Fili was the only one who dared to lean and peak inside, to be sure about it. Then his jaw slowly dropped as he noticed not only Bofur smiling happily in his uncle’s bed while sleeping, but Bofur _with his arms wrapped around a well-known Hobbit_ while sleeping. He guesses by the blanket foldsthat his uncle had been previously lying down on Bilbo’s other side, probably hugging them both at the same time.

“Whot d’you want”, Thorin managed to utter, still rather sleepy. He took off Bofur’s hat and took a long look at it, as if he was wondering how it could have managed to get over his head.

When he tried to look back at his nephews for answers, they were gone.

 

 

~#~

 

“So, um, well, apparently we all lost the bet.”

“What do you mean, lads?”

The two brothers had just got back to where the others were. Well, the others that had bet with them, to tell the truth: Gandalf, Balin, Bifur, and Ori. The first three of them looked rather disappointed.

“Well… uncle is not in a relationship with Bilbo”

Gandalf and Bifur let out a frown while Balin smiled widely.

“Which means I won then!”

“Well, no, unfortunately.”

“…Go on”

“He is in a relationship with both Bilbo AND Bofur.”

There was a dead silence, before everyone mumbled and threw some gold coins to Ori, who was smiling widely.

“I told you I could sense these kinds of things.”

 

 

~#~

 

Once he had noticed the sudden disappearance of his nephews, Thorin grunted and went back in his room. He had to get used to the dim light coming from special light stones in the walls once he had closed the door, before being able to walk – or rather stagger towards the bed. He then leaned under the blankets again, softly put Bofur’s hat over Bilbo’s head and then wrapped an arm around both the Dwarf and the Hobbit. He felt the small one against him nuzzle in his chest, while a strong arm reached over Bilbo to kindly caress his cheek and play with his ear. He sighed, a smile growing on his face.

“G’d morning my king”, he heard Bofur whisper. Said king caressed the other Dwarf’s hair in return.

“G’d morning, old thing”.

Bofur laughed softly and began to push Thorin away.

“I still don’t like the nickname! Why does Bilbo get a cute one when I don’t!”

“Because you’re my old thing”, the king answered playfully, pushing Bofur in return.

And they went on like that for a while, softly laughing from the back of their throats, trying hard not to wake Bilbo up… which eventually happened anyway.

“Can’t a Hobbit have a full night rest for once”, he moaned, trying to hide himself in the blankets.

Thorin leaned towards Bilbo’s ear.

“Good morning too, little one.”

To which Bofur added “Good morning, baby-cheeks”.

Another moan. They had to kiss him on the ear and tickle him for a while before he finally gave up and answered to the two Dwarves with a proper good-morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> People were wondering where I could take this pairing to.  
> Answer : TOWARDS INFINITY AND BEYOND IN THE FLUFF UNIVERSE.


End file.
